


New Years, New Promises, Old Friends

by Winter1112



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dates, Dating, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Flashbacks, Homosexuality, Lesbians, Love, New Year's Eve, New Years, Romance, Triple Date, Women Loving Women, couples, lesbian couple, relationships, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter1112/pseuds/Winter1112
Summary: As New Year's comes in, the girls all try to make the most of their dates for the night. But when three couples have to share one space at the restaurant, that might be a little hard. The table will be full, the jokes will be flying and all six women will be ending up in one apartment before the first sunrise of the New Year!





	New Years, New Promises, Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th Story! And it's a proper collaboration! With the very talented Winter 1112! Enjoy this and please feel free to leave a comment for both of us!!
> 
> Hey everyone! Winter here! This is definitely a wonderful start to what the two of hope to be a beautiful story! Please read and enjoy!

Weiss sighed contently as she sank a little deeper into the rose scented bath water, her thoughts occupied with her impending date with her soulmate and incredibly adorable Ruby Rose. 

It had taken her some time, a few subtle threats, and one particularly heated conversation with the owner of the most exclusive restaurants in Vale, but she had managed to secure them a table for tonight, New Year’s Eve. the white-haired and connected woman wasn’t even that upset that they would have to share the VIP section of the restaurant with two other couples who had made their reservations much farther in advance than she did. But as a fourth year student at Beacon Academy, Weiss simply couldn’t guarantee that they would have even been here for New Year’s. And they almost hadn’t been if Ruby hadn’t gotten angry at the pack of Beowulves they had been hunting in defense of one small village around the coast. Ruby’s intense determination to blast them away with sniper rifle rounds and be back home in time to spend Christmas with her older half-sister and her snowflake drove her to finish in record time. Weiss was always a little intimidated when Ruby wanted something and there was a mission in the way.

While Team RWBY had drifted apart a little as of the turning of the academic year and the partners had spaced out (Weiss and Ruby being lucky enough to be dating and living together), but Yang and Blake had even drifted a little sparsely socially. Both taking different girlfriends, most of the time they interacted was during class or missions. Team RWBY on the whole did not really partake in much together aside from class, missions and some down time.

But Weiss was simply grateful that this year they were all home in Vale (essentially her home away from the jail of the Schnee Manor) for New Year’s. Especially after last year’s debacle in which Blake and Yang had argued and bickered so much that Winter had been forced to take a furious Yang back to Beacon, only for the desperate faunus to return to their dorm, crying and a little too intoxicated for her own good. All three of the women piled into a gathering of soft cushions and pillows on the floor and then skipped the first sunrise of the year for a hungover breakfast/lunch. No one could tell the difference of the meal because Yang was cooking sausages and eggs in one corner, with Blake making small pies in the other. 

The white-haired girl and Ruby had been forced to clean up the mess afterwards, and they were all still banned from Junior’s club. But no matter, this year Blake had elected to return to Menagerie to spend the coming New Year with her parents as well as her own lover, and Ruby had made herself clear to the rest of their circle of friends that this year she and her snowflake would be making separate plans. Jaune of course was bitterly disappointed, since he would no doubt have no one to spend New Year’s with, Neo had simply shrugged since she had plans of her own, and Nora and Ren had made plans to go out with Coco and Velvet from team CFVY.

The thoughts were shaken from Weiss’s head as she moved amongst the fresh smelling water. The soak was dragging on but it was comfortable beyond what she had experienced as of late and barely wanted to leave. The bath was so good, the smell filling her centre and making her soothe all the more. 

Tonight was about her and her beloved Rose. And Weiss Schnee was going to look no less than perfect for Ruby tonight. Dress pressed, makeup done lightly and her perfumes out in full force to ensure she looked and smelt nothing short of perfect. Ruby deserved it greatly. Weiss cooed. She smiled as she let the water out of the tub to run the shower, thinking about how Ruby had grown so much from the painfully shy prodigy she met three and a half years ago, in a meeting that could be best described as explosive. Looking back, Weiss realized some time ago that that was really the moment she had become captivated with the young woman who would become her first partner, then her best friend, which led to her becoming her girlfriend, and finally her lover and soulmate. 

Ruby was no longer shy and unassuming. She was now a cool and confident leader who easily matched Weiss in academic achievements, and matched their friend Nora in martial ones. She even battled the former Invincible Girl in the last Vytal festival to a standstill, before admitting a hard fought defeat by firing Crescent Rose in the same instance Pyrrha used her polarity semblance to snatch the massive Scythe out of her hands. Pyrrha had swiped her scythe blade through the shell and with the other hand, threw her lance at Ruby, taking the girl out of the arena with a thump. Hard fought, but Ruby was still not able to best the supreme fighter in their year. 

Whilst still Pyrrha Nikos could not be beaten, Ruby was the only girl who could stand up to her and last the longest.

As she waited for the shower water to reach the perfect temperature, Weiss’s thoughts kept drifting back to her adorkable, beautiful love. She had grown so much physically as well as mentally, both of them had. As much as it was evident in how Weiss’s body had changed in the few years. No longer was she small and quaint. Weiss was far more developed, and she liked how she had formed. 

When they had first met, Ruby had been this little slip of a girl, barely tall enough to look the petite heiress in the eyes. But as time passed, that small boyish body of the adorable Ruby Rose had grown and matured into that of a tall beautiful young woman. She was almost as tall as Yang now, and her figure would rival that of any of the debutantes Weiss was used to seeing all over Atlas. The plastic and manufactured beauties - Ruby could beat them all with her looks before her personality, with a generous bust as well as a rear that Weiss simply adored to grab and fondle playfully whenever they were alone. But the part that delighted Weiss the most was the muscles that hid underneath her silk like skin. Years of fighting and training with Crescent Rose had left Weiss’s cuddle partner with a deceptively powerful body, the only evidence being the sculpted, chiseled abs that made Weiss drool whenever she saw them.

Showers (often taken together) for the two lasted delightfully longer than they ever had.

Out of and after the brief shower to rinse herself lovingly, Weiss couldn’t help but look at herself in the full-length mirror built into the wall of their bathroom. 

Much like the ugly duckling of the stories, Weiss had finally bloomed in their final year of academia, growing almost an incredible eight inches as well finally developing an actual hourglass figure that Ruby simply adored. Weiss spared a longer moment to marvel at the larger breasts and actual bottom that she had developed as well as her added height. She could now look Blake in the eye without her heels and had a figure to match her team’s resident martial artist, but slightly shapelier. A fact that Yang had teased both Weiss as well as Ruby about one night towards the end of their third year, when Weiss had been sitting on the floor of their dorm room in clothes borrowed from Ruby and crying about the fact that she was attracting a lot more stares from the horrid boys she cared nothing for. 

Sighing, Weiss looked at the clock mounted on the wall in the bathroom and realized that she needed to get dressed in order to still have time to walk to the nearby restaurant and arrive in a punctual manner. But she couldn’t help but reflect on the Battle of Vale as she swept her way into the closet to gather her outfit purchased especially for this night. 

The unprovoked attack by Adam Taurus and Roman Torchwick during the semifinals of the annual Vytal festival had caught everyone off guard, and the initial casualties had been severe. However, a massive counterattack led by herself, Ruby, with Penny Polendina, Pyrrha as well as the Mistrali student Cinder Fall, had beaten the hordes of Grimm back long enough to allow the civilians to evacuate. But the true turning of the tide had come when the diminutive Neopolitan betrayed Roman, destroying the control he had over the Atlesian airships and allowing the Atlas Mechs and ships to join in the battle. Neo had been pardoned for her actions in the attempted invasion, and had joined Beacon Academy and Team RWBY specifically, and Weiss and Ruby now considered the ice cream themed girl one of their closest friends.

After slipping into her strapless lace bra and matching underwear, before sliding into her sleek dress, Weiss sat down in front of the vanity her mother had gifted her when she and Ruby had moved into their new penthouse at the top of the SDC-V headquarters together. 

The beautiful white vanity was decorated with tiny snowflakes carved into the legs, while the mirror had small blue snowflakes painted into it with dust infused paint to maintain their luster and shine indefinitely. The vanity had been Weiss’s mother’s, and she had happily passed it down to Weiss once she had a safe place to keep it. And there was nowhere safer than the penthouse that overlooked downtown Vale. Weiss had already angered her father when she declared proudly that Ruby was her soulmate, and that she would defend her violently if needed, but he had flown into a veritable rage when she announced shortly before the start of her fourth and final year at Beacon that she had no intentions of keeping the SDC headquarters in Atlas. The transition had already begun, and Vale had flourished with the infusion of fresh blood and ideas coming from the already transforming company. Her father had of course tried one final time to argue with her, but when Winter had stepped in with tales of the Battle of Beacon and how Weiss had essentially saved the kingdom, Mr Schnee had no choice but to relent. 

He was a well versed businessman with enough intellect to realise that Weiss now had a higher approval rating than he with the general populace of both Vale and Atlas. Refusing her now would probably incur a small decline in stocks. That was her significance now. 

Weiss was a small icon.

Done with brushing her long and silky, white hair, the heiress started to focus on her makeup as she continued to reflect on that horrible night. Ruby and the rest of the students at the arena had dealt with the Grimm that seemed to pour from every possible direction, while Yang, Blake, Coco and Nora had led the student defense of the school proper along with the rest of Team CFVY and Team FNKI from Atlas, as well as Cinder’s teammate Emerald. The combined force had dealt with the White Fang troops that seemed to simply appear out of nowhere and had done well until Adam Taurus cornered Blake in the ruins of the lunch room. Yang tried to defend her partner, but Adam had bested her too. But while he stood there and monologued to the fallen pair (Yang bruised more than ever and Blake ran through with Wilt, Taurus’s blade), he never saw Nora and Pyrrha coming. 

The shocking ginger sent the mad bull crashing through a wall with one wide sweep of Magnhild, while Pyrrha, Coco and Ren evacuated the two injured women. Adam escaped capture that night, but the White Fang was effectively finished. A joint force of huntsmen and troops from every kingdom had hunted the bull faunus and his followers down, finally cornering Adam a year later in the wilds of Vacuo.

He took one step towards them, and the entire team ran him through with a volley of bullets to his chest. A woman called Ilya had identified the body.

Finally done with her makeup, Weiss began to put on the various pieces of jewelry and accessories that complemented her evening gown as her thoughts continued to wander. Ghira Belladonna himself had been there to see the bull faunus fall to the firing squad, and insured that Adam’s death had been quick and clean. 

But something inside of Blake snapped that day. She became reclusive and distant once more, and the growing relationship between Yang and Blake broke swiftly afterwards. 

Blake began to do everything on her own, and had even stopped sleeping in the same dorm room as the rest of Team RWBY, which oddly worked out as Neo had simply taken over her old bunk when she was added to the team by Headmistress Goodwitch (succeeding when Ozpin resigned and decided to travel the world). But Blake had been forced to return to the dorm room by the Headmistress once her appointment had become permanent. Instead of kicking Neo out of the room, Ruby and Weiss simply began sharing Weiss’s bunk, while Neo had been given Ruby’s. But the trust between the original members of the team had been shattered, and was slowly being repaired even to this day. 

Sadly however, Yang had decided that enough was simply enough and she had moved on, and began dating Winter during the slow downtime of their second and third years after the Battle of Beacon. Siding with Blake against Adam only to have her freak out and go through yet another phase of distance made Yang reevaluate what she wanted. 

What Yang had wanted she had finally found in Winter Schnee, Weiss’s highly alluring and professionally orientated older sister. But Winter too mellowed once she fell utterly head over heels for Yang. 

Looking at herself in the mirror, Weiss couldn’t help but smile at the fruits of her labors. Her ankle length, sleeveless dress in a light blue color to match her eyes hugged her every curve of her developed frame gently, while the slit on her left leg left more than enough of her toned shapely leg exposed to incite howls in red blooded women. The opinion of men had not been a concern of the heiress for so long now. The backless design also left her shoulders bare, with only a thin silver chain running from the top of the built in half corset, running around to the back of her neck where it clasped with a simple yet sturdy clasp. Her tall strapped matching heels added another three inches to her height, putting her at eye level with her beloved Rose, and her makeup accentuated her eyes, bringing them out more. A hint of blush to bring some color to her otherwise pale features and lipstick in a pale red completed the look. Her scar went widely unnoticed now, Ruby’s constant attention to it finally putting her mind at ease as she adjusted the snowflake and rose necklace that hung right above her generous cleavage. The pendant and matching earrings had been gifts from Ruby on their last anniversary, and complimented the dress perfectly. A pair of silver bracelets hung from her right wrist, another anniversary gift from Ruby during their second year. Weiss had elected to leave her now waist length hair loose and free tonight, knowing Ruby found her more beautiful like this. 

With one final look to insure that all was exactly in place right down to the last hair, Weiss departed for the living room, passing through the surprisingly long hallway. Each side was covered in pictures that told the story of Team RWBY. Interspaced between pictures of the team were pictures of Weiss and Ruby as they had grown and matured together. Gone were the combat skirts, combat boots and wedged heeled boots of their first year, replaced by practical dresses, dust infused heels and a much more adult flare. But Ruby refused to surrender her cloak just as much as Weiss refused to surrender her off center ponytail, a nod to their youth and innocence. 

Weiss stopped to look at the final picture on the wall, a group photo of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Weiss and Ruby stood in the middle of course, arms wrapped lovingly around each other’s waists as they smile into the camera with their equally long hair blowing in the same direction like a white and reddish black flag. Yang stood with a giant grin on her face and Blake next to her, laughing at how amazingly immature and also flawless Yang was looking for the camera. 

While being with Winter made the blonde brawler a lot happier than trying all over again to break through to Blake now, the heiress did miss how they were back then. When Blake and Yang found attraction in each other, and both needed the other. Beacon was like any other school - Relationships were malleable there. Perhaps too much so sometimes. Weiss turned and walked away, lest she start crying once more over the days she almost preferred.

No. She would not have tears. Yang was happier, Blake was surviving, she herself was as happy as she could be with her Rose. And Winter was even happy. Nothing more could be perfect by much. And it was the eve of the New Year. Weiss needed to stiffen her upper lip and realise what was all around them. 

Things had still worked out for the better. She herself was content. But there was more. 

Quickly slipping out her scroll, Weiss keyed for Blake, and she did not care much if the faunus was still going to ignore her or not. She wanted to ensure she had all her bases covered and that her conscience was cleared. She sent a text, wishing Blake a happy New Year, and hurriedly snapped it closed and back into her purse. That would be all.

Coming to stand in front of the floor to ceiling windows in the cavernous living room, she looked down and smiled at the modern metropolis that was Vale. Unlike Atlas where everything was cold, sterile straight lines and uniformity, Vale embraced a more organic look with its buildings and residences. Skyscrapers reached for the very stars on the odd block around her own headquarters, each and every one as unique as the snowflakes in a winter’s sky. Businesses were encouraged to be as unique as possible, although none could come close to equaling Ruby’s favorite pizzeria, which looked like a giant mushroom devouring the neighboring bakery. Although the view from the SDC-V was indeed breathtaking, it was unfortunately limited due to the close proximity of Adel Group’s Vale headquarters on one side, and the Valian Justice and Administrative building on the other. Weiss giggled as she saw an enthusiastic Nora Valkyrie waving at her from across the skyline. Suddenly, she watched Nora start pointing frantically, a wide eyed look on her face as first Coco and then Velvet joined the enthusiastic Queen of the Castle. All of them had the same look of shock and surprise on their features as they look to a point that was just behind the heiress.

“Ruby…” Weiss whispered as she eyed her friends from across the way.

Turning around, Weiss was greeted by the sight of a Goddess smiling brightly, admiring the equally beautiful sight before her. Ruby hadn't just gone all out for their dinner date tonight, but easily surpassed the white-haired heiress. 

Ruby’s beautiful dress was a deep shade of red that accentuated her normally yellowish flesh and features, with long sleeves that reached her delicate looking hands. Her shoulders were left bare, however, revealing her well-defined collarbone as it swept down into a plunging ‘V’ neckline, revealing more than a fair amount of her beautiful cleavage. The dress hugged the curves of her bust down to her waist, where it flared out into a skirt that reached to her knees, with a long narrow slit on her left side that gave her more freedom of movement. 

Her own heels were not nearly as tall as Weiss’s, but still added a light slice of height to the already tallish team leader, and were a deep jet black to polarise the dress but also match her long hair. And of course, her normal deep red cloak was carried over one arm, while her long, lustrous black and redly-tipped hair fell loosely down her back, with several white and red roses woven gently and carefully into the thick locks of shimmering black. But just like the day they first met over three and a half years ago, Weiss lost herself in those eyes that were like pools of the brightest quicksilver. 

Even now, she regretted having yelled at her. But Weiss simply had to do something before she lost herself to those beguiling eyes. Ruby of course wore no makeup save a touch of eyeliner to make her eyes stand out even more, and a touch of red lipstick completed the look. 

“Weiss?” The beautiful and angelic Ruby asked of her lover, who was still absent and away in her silver, swirling eye. “Weeeiiiiss? Remnant to Weiss! It’s time for us to go!” Ruby alerted the heiress. Weiss shook herself out of her beauty induced stupor as Ruby started to giggle in front of her. “Are you okay? Weiss?” The slightly smaller woman blinked.

“Of course I am my sublime dear! It isn’t every day that a Goddess of pure red and white beauty walks upon Remnant. And I am blessed to be escorting her to dinner tonight.” Weiss smiled, her lips a little glistening in the dim light of their apartment. Her glacier eyes were melting in Ruby’s as they two looked at each other with the city behind them.

The heiress took a step closer to, and cupped Ruby’s gentle and still adorable face in one hand, the other gently sliding to her waist. “Kiss me, Ruby.” Weiss asked, a little meekly. Ruby obliged, leaning in with a slightly ecstatic smile.

Their lips made beautiful contact in the otherwise bare room, with Ruby tasting the jolt of the spearmint of Weiss’s lips, and the other consuming the gentle taste of mild strawberries that adorned Ruby’s lips. Both tastes were a little intoxicating to the other as they kissed, arms held out and on waists. If music was playing, they would surely waltz (Ruby was an amazing ballroom dancer these days after being taught by both Weiss and Winter). From the other building, to Coco, Velvet and Nora, they surely did look as if they were dancing.

Both Ruby and Weiss looked as if they were from a fairytale. 

Ruby blushed a deep red as she broke the kiss and hugged Weiss from behind by the window, waving to their gathered friends across the way. Ruby was still giggling from the show they would have just witnessed. Weiss didn’t mind but her breathing was light and flustered, her bust flushed atop it.

“I think they approve of our looks for tonight, snowflake.” Ruby giggled from behind her luscious girlfriend. She saw the flush across the top of Weiss’s bust and her eyes widened.

“I believe they do as well, my rose.” Weiss chuckled, leaning over her shoulder to meet Ruby’s lips again in a beautiful kiss. “Now come along, we have a dinner to get to.” The red and white couple linked arms as they gave one last wave to their friends. Stopping only long enough to gather a warm coat for Weiss as well as Ruby’s overcoat that she elected to wear over her cloak in the snow, they departed for the dinner date. 

Weiss was more than a little intrigued about who else they were sharing the VIP section of the establishment tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
